


Pregnancy Test...

by Somethingaboutit



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: A lot of Mac Miller songs are used in this fic, Abdi speaks out of his ass alot, Boys In Love, Can't help it I love Mac, David works as a server at Texas Road House, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Matteo and David being in love, Matteo loves Hocus Pocus, Matteo works as a host at Texas Road House, Smut, They both have cars, cute boyfriends, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingaboutit/pseuds/Somethingaboutit
Summary: Matteo and David always venmo eachother, when they do they put the reason for the transfer as something stupid.





	Pregnancy Test...

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a Fic about David being pregnant, that causes major disphoria for trans men and David would never go through that.

   Matteo and David were in their local pharmacy, they were picking up some snacks because they have the munchies. “Babe can you venmo me some money, I forgot my wallet” David asks, Matteo nods his head and sends him the money. “Teo, why does it say this is for a pregnancy test?” He questions, Matteo laughing at him. “Because I didn’t pull out in enough time” Matteo explains, earning a slap on the arm from David. “If my sister sees this I am going to tell her that you didn’t pull out soon enough” David threatened, “I love you” Matteo says, kissing his boyfriend multiple times. “I love you too” 

  When they get back to Davids place, Laura is home. She is waiting at the door for them actually, oh no. “Why did Matteo give you money for a pregnancy test, David?” He asks. Matteo tries to hold himself back from laughing, “Matteo didn’t pull out soon enough” David replys, Laura begins freaking out. “How could you—I told you—ARE YOU STUPID?” She yells at Matteo, who begins laughing. “Why is this funny?” She asks, David laughing as well, “Because I’m not pregnant, that never happened he just sent me money on venmo because I forgot my wallet” David laughs out, Laura grabbing a pillow from the couch and hitting the couple with it. “That’s not funny!” She says, “Im sorry, Im sorry” Matteo begs, wanting the blows with the pillow to stop. “God, you two are such idiots sometimes” She sighs. 

 

  When Matteo and David are ready for bed, they head to Davids room. David taking off his binder and putting on a baggy shirt and some shorts. Matteo just stripping down to his boxers, they lay on Davids bed. Matteo looking at memes on his phone, while David goes on a coloring app he has. “Why this girl got a whole pinnapple in her pussy?” Matteo says, David looking at hit with confusion. Matteo turns his phone for David to see, who almost vomits at the sight. “That’s so nasty” he says. He puts on his glasses, which Matteo finds adorable. “You’re so adorable baby” he says, David blushing at the compliment. “You’re so sexy, like deadass” he responds, making Matteo laugh. “For real, if we could have sex all day, I’d call in sick to work and say ‘Sorry, can’t come in I have to get fucked by my boyfriend the whole day’” David jokes, Matteo just kissing him in response. 

 

  They soon fall asleep, Davids head resting on Matteos bare chest. Matteos arms wrapped around David, their legs tangled beneath the comforter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and maybe a Kudos if you’re feeling it<3


End file.
